I Don't Want You To Be Alone
by Alexex
Summary: "W-why not? I'd be way happier if you'd just stop ruining my life! Just me, myself, and I in solitude is all I ask of you!" "I won't leave you alone because no one deserves to be alone. I don't want you to be alone." -DxC fluff, dialogue


One shot time! Gugh, I was stuck at school and thus this random short shot is born. So, yeah, this is my first time writing DxC in a while, due to much annoyance from this couple. So, prepare for some crappiness. Pretty much dialogue only because I'm lazy, tired, and did not look forward to work later. What the latter has to do with anything, I don't know. Shmeh

* * *

><p>"What the hell!"<p>

"Oops, sorry sweetheart. Forgot."

"Duncan, I told you not to pour that!"

"Yeah, well it was cool looking and made an awesome fizzing noise. No big loss."

"_No big loss? _Now we have to start the lab all _over _again! Ugh, why are you even _in _University level Chemistry, you're the _last _person I'd expect to be in this class."

"Yeah, well you should expect the unexpected."

"What. The. Hell? If everyone _expected _the unexpected, nothing would be unexpected, EVER, because everyone would expect it! That whole statement is a huge contradiction!"

"Whoa, jeez, no need to get your panties in a twist-"

"That's also impossible!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!"

"How dare you speak to _me _like that? I shall _not _be spoken to in such a savage manner! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Uh, babe, I don't kiss my mother at all. Badasses have no time for sissy cookie-baking moms. Anyway, my Ma's a cop, and it would be pretty messed up for a season criminal such as myself to kiss a cop."

"Your mother's a cop?"

"Yeah, along with everyone else in my family."

"I find that hard to believe, considering you're like, the most evil, vile, person I know."

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem."

"Yeah, well... You're like, the most prissy, bitchy person I know, so there."

"I am NOT a bitch!"

"Oh, of _course _not. How goes that black mail scheme against Gwen to get her to vote for you, by the way?"

"That's different..."

"Oh yeah, and Heather losing all her hair after telling you off in the middle of the cafeteria last week was just a coincidence."

"...I-"

"And how about Lindsay getting fined for wearing a, quote un-quote, "Prostitute's uniform" last month-"

"Stop..."

"-and did Beth ever return from that crack house you sent her to after she spilled her soda all down your blouse? Despite what everyone told you, we still could see your bra..."

"S-stop!"

"Purple. Lacey. Nice. 36D, I'm assuming?"

_Slap._

"Ow!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP! I get it alright? I get it. Everyone hates m-me..."

"Holy shit... A-are you _crying?_"

"N-no!"

"Holy shit, you _are!_"

"Leave me alone!"

"You? Crying? Now _that _is impossible."

"...Duncan, please, j-just leave me alone."

"Uh, no, I don't think I will."

"W-why not? I'd be way happier if you'd just stop _ruining _my life! Just me, myself, and I in solitude is all I ask of you!"

"I won't leave you alone because no one deserves to be alone. Y'know, Princess, there's a difference between solitude and loneliness. Solitude is just a pseudo-word for a strong mask that prevents one from seeing the true sorrow that you feel when you are alone."

"Duncan, I..."

"I don't want you to be alone."

"...That sounds slightly stalkerish, should I be taking out a restraining order?"

"One; that was an empty threat, 'cause I know you're totally hot for me. And two; _there's _the Courtney I know and love."

"L-love?"

"Maybe."

"Well, if you love me, why don't you _ever_ listen to me!"

"I said maybe. And no one could ever stand listening to you for more than half a minute."

"You can."

"Yeah, because I'm fucking _awesome._"

"Duncan: the epitome of egotistic..."

"With an ego as great as mine, how can you resist being egotistic?"

"Easily."

"How so, Princess?"

"Modesty."

"That...sounds like self-help bullshit."

"Ugh, whatever. This is pointless, we _should _be doing the lab."

"Yeah, but I'm _way _more interested in doing _something _else..."

_Slap._

"Ow! Okay, yeah, I deserved that one..."

"You sure did."

* * *

><p>Yeah, the ending sucks, I know, but whatever. I don't give a damn, instructional videos do damaging things to your brain. GUGH! And hehe, enjoy my little Glee reference? Courtney and Rachel are so much alike, it's scary. Most of the Glee cast is like the TDI cast, now that you mention it. So yeah, review please!<p> 


End file.
